


My goddess, Always

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Quarantine and chill fics [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Felicity Smoak has married the love of her life, Oliver Queen. They promised no secrets, she's kept one ever since they met, hell even before. Will Oliver take the news well?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen and Oliver Queen (Mentioned), Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen (Mentioned)
Series: Sammy's Quarantine and chill fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	My goddess, Always

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost finished writing this when I had an idea and I re-wrote at least half of this. I chose Alectrona, the Greek goddess of the sun because the obvious thing was to write Olicity as Hades and Persephone, which I get there are a lot of parallels but I wanted to do something different. So I searched the gods and goddesses and found Alectrona. There is much known about her so she was perfect. I hope you guys like this. I don't own anything, DC Comics, DC and the CW does. Please comment, Kudos and bookmark.

* * *

In the hotel bathroom, Felicity wrung her hands as her palms sweat. She’s nervous not because it's her wedding night but because she’s about to tell her husband her biggest secret, She’s a Greek goddess. In Particular, she’s Alectrona, the Greek goddess of the sun. She wasn't the most known of the Greek gods actually there isn't a lot that researchers have found on her.

Today, she married the love of her life, Oliver Queen. It wasn’t an easy road. Between the press, his mother disapproving of their relationship and everything else. But they made it to the altar. It was a small ceremony with their friends and Oliver's sister Thea since her family couldn't come to the wedding (They were in Greece for a festival to celebrate a god or goddess) she couldn't remember which one also her mother would go ape-shit on planning the ceremony and Thea was enough to help and Moira still didn’t approve of her so it was mutually decided that she didn’t get an invitation.

After the Trojan war, when she ‘died’ the Greek gods and goddesses went into hiding, to England or France, or hid in plain sight in Greece. It was easy to disappear since the only record back then was the census. But as technology evolved, and records became more frequent it made it hard to disappear so faking their death became more useful than just leaving.

Felicity took a deep breath and left the bathroom. She walked into the sitting room where Oliver’s set up a table with a candle-lit dinner, Felicity smiled at Oliver “Dinner is ready, my love.” He announced, pulling out her chair. Felicity sat down and scooted in her chair “What are we having?” She asked curiously. Oliver sat down across from her and pulled off the lids “Italian.” He said with a smile. A small smile came across Felicity’s lips “Just like our first date.” She said knowingly. Oliver nodded “I couldn't think of anything better than this to be our first dinner as husband and wife.” He informed her. 

Both started eating their dishes “I was thinking before we start our honeymoon, we can go visit your mom in Vegas, break the news before she sees it on the news or in the magazines.” He suggested casually. Felicity bit her lip “Actually my mom’s out of town right now.” She informed him abruptly. “Oh, well, we can go--” Oliver suggested. Felicity shook her head “Oliver, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” She dismissed the idea. Oliver looked at her, suspiciously “Why not?” He inquired dubiously. Felicity sighed “It’s just not a good idea.” She declined the idea. Oliver stood up “That’s not a reason.” Felicity groaned “Oliver, it’s complicat--” She said but was interrupted mid-sentence.

Oliver rubbed his middle finger and thumb together “Don't say it’s complicated.” He interrupted firmly. Felicity knows she needs to tell him “We need to go sit on the couch.” She murmured. As Oliver went over and sat down, Felicity exhaled deeply, the last time she told someone she was a goddess, they tried to exploit her to everyone “Oliver, What I'm about to tell you is a very long story.” She started cautiously. Oliver nodded slowly “Go on.” He encouraged her. Felicity gulped loudly “I wasn't born in 1989. I was born long before that.” She started tentatively. Oliver smiled brightly at her “You look good for an older woman.” He complimented sweetly. Felicity glared at him, irritably “Thank you, but for the love of Zeus please let me talk!” She exclaimed pleadingly, knowing if he didn’t she’d lose her nerve. Oliver saw how irritated she was so he nodded “No more interruptions.” He declared firmly. 

Felicity took a deep breath “Oliver, I’m a goddess.” She declared bluntly. Oliver shook his head “You always look like a goddess.” He said lovingly. Felicity shook her head “Oliver, I'm serious, I’m a goddess.” She said truthfully. Oliver looked skeptical “Say I believe you, which one?” He questioned curiously. Felicity bit her lip, nervously “Alectrona, the Greek goddess of the sun.” She answered. Oliver stared at her “I thought Apollo was the Greek sun god.” He replied knowingly. Felicity nodded “He is, but so am I plus, there isn't much known about me that researchers have found so I was mostly private anyway before the Trojan war.” She answered truthfully. Oliver raised his eyebrow “So if you're a goddess, what about your mother?” He inquired genuinely curious. Felicity snorted amused “She’s a nymph named Rhode and my father was the Titan lord of the sun, Helios.” She answered, knowing which question was next. "Are all the gods and goddesses hiding in plain sight?" He questioned curiously. Felicity nodded "Yes, along with nymphs and other creatures. Most continue with the things they were doing during in Greece." She answered truthfully. Oliver licked his lips "Are we able to have kids?" He wondered. Felicity was shocked "Yes, we are. They'll be demigods." She acknowledged knowingly. "_There were several demigods in Greek myth, and our babies will be special just like them." She thought with a slight smile._ Silence overcame the room “One more question, why isn’t it known that gods and goddesses roam the earth?” He wondered honestly. “Because they expect us to be all divine and powerful and while most of it is true, most of us aren’t the Olympians. We are creatures who want to be normal or at least close to normal. We aren’t the people in the stories, we are but that was a long time ago. Time and people change.” She babbles passionately. Clearing his throat, Oliver saw nothing but honesty in her eyes “Then why haven't you told me before now?” He wondered curiously, looking a little hurt. Felicity looked at him, guiltily “It had nothing to do with you, but with me. I had a boyfriend at MIT who I told the truth to and he tried to tell the world about me.” She explained honestly, not looking at him. 

Oliver sighed and stood up “Fel-ic-ity, why didn't you tell me?” He inquired. Felicity looked up at Oliver, guilty “I've never had much luck with love even back then. I wanted to make sure I can trust you before telling you.” She said truthfully as they sat down. Felicity had felt she could trust Oliver ever since they bumped into each other, but she wanted to make sure. Oliver saw how shaky she was and wrapped his arms around her “I can’t deny I’m mad that you didn't tell me but I get it. They’re some things I have told nobody, not even Tommy.” He soothed her. After being in Oliver’s arms for a while, Felicity pulled away “I need to show you something.” She blurted, getting up and getting something out of her suitcase.

Oliver followed her, seeing her pull out a jar of what looks like honey “What's that?” He questioned. Oliver knew it wasn’t honey despite what it looked like “It's Ambrosia.” She told him. Oliver raised his eyebrow “Like the stuff that makes gods immortal?” He guessed, trying to remember. Felicity nodded “Yep, I’ve kept this since Athena gave it to me before I left Greece. She said to give it to the man I love when I knew the time was right.” She explained with a smile. Oliver rubbed his middle and thumb together “Is it the right time?” He wondered apprehensively. Felicity shook her head “No, I was waiting until after a year of marriage.” She revealed shyly. Oliver exhaled “Oh.” He breathed out. Felicity nodded “All the marriages I know either have people cheating or dying, so I want to make sure this marriage is the real deal. I don't want to get married, have you drink the ambrosia then leave.” She explained afraid.

Oliver took her hands in his “Felicity I'm not going anywhere.” He declared firmly. Felicity smiled relieved “Really, you're not?” She inquired nervously. Oliver nodded adamantly “Of course not, we made vows to be there for each other and I love you, nothings going to change that. Not even the news that you're a goddess” He said sincerely. Felicity smiled brightly at Oliver “I love you.” She whispered happily. Oliver smiled back “I love you too.” He said before he kissed her. The kiss was chaste, sweet and fiery but disappointingly, too soon they pulled away. “Now this is our wedding night and I plan to ravish you, my goddess.” He declared lovingly. Felicity groaned “That will not become my pet name is it?” She whined childishly. Her husband chuckled “I always thought you were a goddess, finding out you were a goddess justifies me saying it.” He declared with a cheeky grin. He stood and scooped her up bridal style “It's our wedding night and I plan to worship you.” He revealed before he carried Felicity to the bedroom.

Unknowingly, their phones are undoubtedly being blown up with calls from not only Moira Queen but Felicity's family wondering if what the tabloids are saying is true, that they got married.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!!!


End file.
